The implantation, use, and tensioning of orthopedic implanted devices for fusion, stabilization, and fixation of joints, fractures, and other fusions may involve various complicated processes and components. Many of these devices may use invasive exterior tensioning devices, which may provide little control of tension and/or inaccurate means of measuring tension.
The present application appreciates that devising orthopedic systems, methods, and apparatuses for fusion, stabilization, or fixation of bones may be a challenging endeavor.